


Reporter's Filling

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a photo from Hentai Foundry. Alyssa gets a surprise by the Leech Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reporter's Filling

**Author's Note:**

> This contains monster x human sex, so be warned!
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

** **

**September 26, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

Alyssa is walking around the area, waiting for the Leech Man to appear so she can lure it to the temperature control room. 

Apparently, she was split up from George and Cindy just a few minutes ago and trying to find a way out of the hospital. She hopes the two are okay. 

Suddenly, the Leech Man came and tried to suck her blood, but she dodged and went to her pocket to grab her blood pack. Unfortunately, she forgot it in the last room she went. 

Now trapped, she ran to the temperature control room and went to the chamber. Then, after a few minutes, he came and heads towards her. 

'I'm going to die by this fucking leech monster! I need a plan...' She thought. An idea popped up on her brain. 

Nodding, she pulled her pants off and underwear off. Then, she unbuttoned her closed shirt in red suit, revealing her breasts.

When the Leech Man reached her, it was shocked. She went into doggie style, showing the monster her ass. 

"What are you waiting for?! Fuck me!" She yelled. 

The Leech Man nodded. It used the leeches to unzip its pants, reveals its 8-inch cock. It inserted his cock into her pussy, she moaned loudly. 

"Ohhh, yeah. Do your job..." Alyssa said. 

It started thrusting in and out of her, keeping her moaning. It moved in a normal speed that keep her comfortable. 

She loved it in the outside, but on the inside, she hates this idea. At least she get sexual relief because she haven't have it for a while. 

It cock began to move faster and harder. She rocked her ass up and down, helping the hard member slide in and out more smoothly. Her pussy was shiny and wet with excitement. 

"Ooh...that's my sweet spot..." She said, as the Leech Man's cock touched her G-spot. She moaned as she orgasms. 

Several more minutes of all of this thrusting and the monster roared as it reached it orgasm, spilling it seed into her womb. 

She sighs, then without getting attention to the Leech Man, she grabs her clothes and set the temperature to high. The high temperature killed it completely. 

Just then, George and Cindy came in and saw her, still half-naked. 

"Don't say a word..."

At least now with the card, they can finally get out of the hospital.

 


End file.
